


Stood Up

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things happen a few too many times, just consistently enough that it becomes unbearable to the person they're happening to. When life goes all wrong, what should be done to make it right again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get some shit out and here's how I chose to do it. Enjoy.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame

The first time it happened, Die simply chalked it up to life being life. People were late and at times they didn't have the wherewithal to actually call or let anyone know what was really going on with them. He figured, it was just a mistake, a one-time thing that he could shrug off and do his best to move forward from.

Weeks passed and there wasn't another incident along the way. He found himself laughing and smiling as she was on time for every engagement they had. 

And then it happened again. He sat in the upscale restaurant alone, a bottle of wine and bread on the table, without ordering, two sets of silverware and two menus for over an hour before he counted himself embarrassed and texted one of his friends to bail him out, lied to them to tell them his date had fallen sick and he didn't want to eat alone. They had shown up within twenty minutes and when the waiter looked surprised, Die played it up as much as he could that this was his date, without making it overly obvious to his friend or anyone except the waiter.

It was humiliating, really, being stood up like that. And it was, perhaps, worse that he was pretending to be outright gay... in public, in a country that didn't accept gays nearly as well as they perhaps could have, just to cover for her standing him up.

When he quietly asked a few days later where she'd been, she made excuses, acted like she was truly sorry for standing him up and blamed it on a friend of hers for needing to move houses and she had simply not managed to remember the time until too late. And Die had accepted it and simply moved forward, once again, saying nothing of how embarrassed and humiliated he'd been to be stood up.

All the while it had taken everything in him to simply move forward and not be annoyed, he was honestly still upset by it underneath it all. For the next month, things were smooth once again, everything working out and she kept showing up for everything they planned, perfectly on time.

But the day arrived in which, Die found himself, once again, seated in a restaurant, his girlfriend nowhere to be seen.

Frustration bubbled up inside of him as he waited, the hour dragging past until the waiter was actually giving him sympathetic looks as he refilled Die's beer for the fourth time. He finally received a call somewhere shortly after the first hour, his girl on the other end of the phone, telling him she was helping out a friend and had lost track of time again.

He gracefully accepted the explanation, even as agitation boiled beneath the surface, forcing bitter thoughts into his mind and the nicest words past his lips. She told him she'd be there soon and to order for her and he'd placed the order moments after hanging up with her, the waiter looking relieved that he wasn't just feeding beer to this man anymore.

Another half an hour went by and the food was delivered to the table, piping hot and delicious looking. Die didn't bother with waiting, hungry and irritated that she'd still not arrived, and he jumped right in on his food, unremorseful that he was eating ahead of her.

The next half hour crawled by and Die found himself still alone at the table, her food growing stone cold. And there was a certain pleasure in that, especially with the owner of the establishment coming by to see if he was doing okay. The result was less than desirable, Die feeling stood up and even more upset by the fact that other people were obviously noticing his predicament. Some amount of his ego was taking a viable blow and while he'd been stood up by random blind dates before, he had never been stood up by his girlfriend until this particular one. Not to mention that she was obviously making a habit of it.

By the time she arrived, apologizing and talking about her friend and how she had been helping them, Die was seething on the inside. He watched as the waiter fed her falsely sweet lines and gave Die all the attention in the world, and he sat through her eating her cold food, complaining about it being cold the entire time.

Dinner was finished and while he paid the bill, he felt more than a little ticked off about doing so. They walked outside and he just stood out front, his hands in his pockets while she tried to talk him up and get him to invite her back to his flat for the evening. But he ignored her advances, his mind somewhere else completely.

Finally, she glued herself to his arm and whispered her offer to grant him a pleasure he'd asked for in the past and not received. He finally turned his attention completely on her, his face displaying his discontent with her offering such a thing in a moment like this. He evaded her grasping arms and took a step away, his brow knit and his lips tugging down into a deep frown. "That's somehow the most inappropriate thing that's happened with this so far. You think you can buy off your actions with sex?" He shook his head, pushing his hands into his pockets as he regarded her. "I'm not someone you can just buy off when you've done hurtful things. I won't let this happen anymore."

Lowering his voice, he took one step forward and then did what he knew he had to for the sake of the fact that anyone who obviously cared less about his feelings and how things looked wasn't good for him or a healthy relationship. "We're done. I don't want to be a part of something that I obviously take more seriously than you do and honestly, I'm annoyed by how many times this has happened... and that it's always the same friend you're helping. I won't do this anymore." He turned to head toward the closest subway, leaving her standing on the sidewalk, gaping after him.

A few moments passed and he heard her running after him, shoes clacking on the sidewalk. She grabbed his arm, frantic now that she realized he was serious. "You can't do this to me! I care about you!"

Die paused then, his head bowed. "How much can you care when you're obviously more than willing to stand me up time and again? You've humiliated me for the last time."

"But you didn't say anything. It couldn't have bothered you that much until this time."

"It's called being tactful and forgiving." Die sighed, frowning as he looked down at the sidewalk. "And I'm tapped out on that particular skill set now." He finally met her eyes, pain displayed within his own. "Congratulations on meaning enough to me that this hurts." He gave it a moment to sink in. "Goodbye."

He turned and walked away, his steps fast, even when he heard her trying to catch up with him, he didn't slow down in the least. There was no way he was letting all the utter despair on his face show to her, not after what she'd done to him. Even when he heard her yell, "I was fucking him anyway!" after him, he didn't slow a single step. The pain laced fresh through him and he pursed his lips tighter, but he didn't stop for her to hurt him anymore. He'd turned his back and walked away for the sake of his own health and his own heart.

Die made his way down to the subway, darting through with his pass, grabbing a random ticket from the taker, assuming if she was still following him, she'd think he was going home and buy the wrong ticket. He studied it and then went toward the correct train, boarding just as the doors were sliding closed and settling in a seat near the back of the car. He looked up at the map and realized with a pang that the only place he'd be able to viably go from here was to either the bar or Kyo's home.

With a little sigh, he bit at his lip and then moved to get his phone out. He hesitated for a moment and then did something he hadn't in years. Opening up a new text, he typed out a quick message and hit send before he could second guess himself.

_Hey, tough night. Just need someone who won't judge me... you know, like old times. You up for it?_

He pursed his lips and then settled back in the seat. He'd go by no matter what the answer was and just lose himself in a movie or a game, whatever Kyo was doing for a while. He breathed out a sigh and closed his eyes, sliding sunglasses onto his face to hide his transgression. 

His phone buzzed a few minutes later and Die looked down, making sure it was Kyo before he slid the lock combo into his phone and opened the message.

_If you can say what you want, then the answer is exactly what it used to be. If you can't ask for it, then you're more than welcome for other reasons._

Die almost laughed at the text and then typed out his reply, already feeling a little bit better about himself and the evening.

_I want to seek the comfort of your body and mind. To be blunt, I want to fuck you._

His phone went off a few seconds later, the reply a simple affirmative and Die typed out a quick reply that he was on his way and would be there soon.

The rest of the train ride was easy enough, quick enough that he was only barely on edge when he stepped off at the proper station. An easy smile slid into place as he weaved his way through the crowd and exited the station. Stopping just outside, he leaned against the building long enough to ensure no one was following him. When he was sure his now-ex was safely back at the other station or attempting to go to his apartment, he turned and began to make his way down the street, intent on heading toward Kyo's flat.

A few more minutes found him immersed in the crowd of people out walking in the cool winter night. And five more managed to find him standing in front of Kyo's home, his hands only slightly shaking as he rang the bell.

The door slid open after a few precious seconds, revealing Kyo. The vocailst leaned against the door frame, examining Die for a few moments, dark eyes roving over his body and then piercing through him as he stared into his eyes for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Kyo shifted back and opened the door, stepping back and waving him in.

Die stepped into the foyer, immediately reaching for his jacket, unzipping it and moving to hang it on the back of the door once Kyo had closed it. He paused then, his heart beating quickly and his stomach feeling oddly like he was back twenty years in his life and stepping into Kyo's old apartment with this intent.

After inhaling deeply, he breathed out, "We're done... I think she's been cheating on me and she stood me up for the last time. I'm not a rug she can walk all over."

Kyo turned away, stepping up from the small entryway and then turned halfway back toward Die, sinking down into a squat to look up at Die, giving him room to shed his shoes. "She didn't deserve you anyway. Sort of a money grubbing bitch if you ask me."

Die's lips quirked up and he knelt to remove his boots, unlacing them and putting them next to the small shoe cubby before he reached for a pair of slippers.

"Don't bother. You won't be in them long enough for it to matter." Kyo stood then, beckoning with one finger as he trailed off through the house, heading toward his bedroom.

Laughing quietly, Die removed his socks and stuffed them in his shoes, padding off after Kyo. When he got to the bedroom, he found Kyo reclining on the bed, his t-shirt missing and his pants open in the front, revealing the faint treasure trail and just the top thatch of his pubic hair. The telling bulge below let Die know Kyo was actually excited about this arrangement and he couldn't stop the way his head ducked as he grinned to himself.

Kyo just watched him with the most knowing of eyes, a devious glint within them. He stretched, the fabric of his jeans pulling down just enough to show the base of his cock. Wetting his lips, he gestured lightly with his fingertips. "Are you just going to stand there popping a boner or are you going to actually get over here and do what you wanted to?"

That spurred Die into action and he grabbed his shirt, yanking it over his head and discarding it on the floor. A few more seconds yielded his belt opened and then he was on the bed, straddling Kyo's thighs, his hand trailing up from just below his navel, across his toned abdomen, and over to his nipple, gently tweaking it as he leaned in to press a kiss to his lips.

Kyo reached up, grasping at Die's red strands, holding him in place as he kissed him back. After a few moments, he let him go and licked over his own lips. "How much beer have you had to bring you to my doorstep tonight? Be honest."

"Four... I think. But it's been almost two hours since my last one. I'm not drunk, if that's what you're worried about. I am fully aware of what I’m doing."

"I just wanted you to be aware, so you wouldn't fall back on it as an excuse in the morning." Kyo's shoulder lifted and then fell briefly. "I just don't want you to find regret and then excuse it away. We both know you're not on the best terms with this side of yourself... especially if all these years are telling of such a thing."

Die settled on Kyo's lap then, his hands resting on the vocalist's shoulders as he spoke. "You read me like a book and sometimes that terrifies me." Taking in a deep breath, he expelled it and then met Kyo's dark eyes. "I won't regret this. I've never regretted what I've done with you."

"But it's been ten years since you did it?" Kyo's lips twitched, his amusement evident, making it obvious he was just pointing it out, not finding fault in Die's actions.

"I didn't know how to ask..." he tightened his fingers on Kyo's shoulder and then stretched the digits. "Without it being something I was running from."

Kyo fell back on the bed, grabbing Die's hair and tugging him down over him. "You just ask, that's how. Or, hell, show up at my door. I won’t make a habit of turning you away."

"What would you do if I showed up," Die dipped his head down under Kyo's chin, licking over his Adam's apple and then tasting the skin just to the side of it, "every week," a nip to his collar bone, "because I couldn't get enough of you?"

"I'd tell you to suck me off before I got too impatient and decided the tables were turning and I was going to fuck you instead." Kyo pushed on Die's head then, trying to urge him downward, his hips shifting upward with need.

Die let out a low groan, sliding off Kyo's lap and into the floor between his legs. In the next moment, his fingers were tugging Kyo's jeans down just enough to reveal his length. Long digits curled around Kyo's cock, his rings glinting in the light as he began to jerk him off. 

Kyo released a throaty moan and Die bowed his head over Kyo's lap, his tongue flicking over the head of the vocalist's cock before dipping into the slit, tasting the salty essence of the other man. His tongue teased the foreskin as he stroked Kyo's shaft, fingers deftly manipulating the other into a gasping frenzy.

Die shifted over Kyo then, parting his lips and accepting the other into the wet cavern of his mouth, eagerly bobbing his head as he stroked in time with the movements of his head. It took some time, but Die patiently worked his way up to taking most all of Kyo's length. When he did, he flicked his eyes up to see that Kyo had shifted, sitting up on his elbows and watching Die work, his lips parted in what amounted to slight shock, his cheeks flushed with pleasure. His nipples were hard peaks and his breathing was shallow, telling greatly of just how aroused he was.

Focusing back on his work, Die worked his mouth over Kyo's cock, loving the taste of the other male's flesh in his mouth. If he were honest with himself on a regular basis, he enjoyed it more than he was willing to admit. The feeling of the other's arousal in his mouth, the pull and slide of flesh as he moved, and hell, just the way Kyo was looking at him all turned him on to a fever pitch that he was usually denied in regular interaction.

By the time Kyo physically yanked him off of his cock, Die was nearly panting, his own cock heavy with want, and his eyes sparking with the pandemonium of emotion raging rampant through him. "I need you," Die breathed out.

Kyo's breathless response led Die closer to him, drawing him up his body and into his arms. Reaching between them, Die pulled his zipper down and popped the button on his jeans, freeing his own aching length. The smallest of sounds slipped free from his lips and he pressed them to Kyo's ear. "Tell me how you want it from me. I need to hear this."

The vocalist reached for Die, his palm gliding over Die's cheek, cupping it and then stilling beneath him. "I need you to listen to me, Die. You are the only person I know that has such kindness in their soul and this overwhelming amount of desire and drive. You're gorgeous and anyone who rejects you is a piece of trash. You can do far better than her."

Die closed his eyes while Kyo spoke to him, his face flushing slightly as the other spoke to him in such a sensitive way. Everything about the moment was exactly what he had been seeking and part of him always wondered how on earth Kyo could find the precise words he needed. "Thank you," Die whispered in return.

Licking his lips, Die settled back enough to stare down into Kyo's eyes. The moment stretched out between them, wordless and pregnant with every single unspoken emotion.

Eventually, Kyo reached for Die's hand, pressing a small tube into it and then busying himself with opening a small foil packet. Reaching between them, he rolled the latex barrier onto Die's length as Die uncapped the lube and spread some over his fingers before sliding his fingers behind Kyo's balls, across his taint, and over his entrance. 

Die's fingers moved deftly, preparing the other, stretching until he was certain Kyo had relaxed under his hands just enough to accept him without too much displeasure. He used a bit more lube over his length, grasped his shaft to steady it, and then shifted slowly forward, sinking into Kyo's waiting body. 

A low moan left the vocalist and Die returned it with one of his own, more airy and slightly higher in tone. He claimed the other's lips a second later, just holding the kiss as he began to move, his hands bracing him on the bed.

Thrust after thrust brought them closer together, the inevitable slowly culminating between them, building and budding as they moved with one another. Kyo's toned body arched up to meet Die's slimmer one as the guitarist's hips snapped again and again. 

Kyo's head fell back and he began to pant, his hands grasping at the sheets and then at Die's hair and bicep as he grew closer and closer. He shuddered, his back arching and then he gasped and shuddered, a sharp cry leaving his lips as he fell over the edge, his hips working him down on Die's cock. Die kept his pace, supporting Kyo as he moved in such a way, letting him fuck himself on his cock until he obtained all of the pleasure he was seeking.

Relief swept over him, sharp and nearly stealing his breath away as he rocked into Kyo's body once the other had relaxed, taking his own pleasure after he'd earned it as well as he could from his long-time friend and bandmate. He sank in with three long strokes and then stilled, sighing out his own pleasure as he spilled within the shield between them, letting himself remain within Kyo as he came.

The seconds ticked off the clock as Die held his breath, simply waiting on it all to hit him; the intensity of his pleasure sure to shove the negativity to the front at any second. But when it didn't come, Die sagged over Kyo in relief, his head resting against the other's shoulder as he caught his breath. His hips shifted as he freed himself, moving to the side and disposing of the soiled barrier. He took in a deep breath and sought Kyo's hand, grasping and entwining their fingers as his head hit the pillow. "Don't make me leave..." it was a plea more than anything else, the tone of his voice making it clear he could be told to leave if necessity dictated it, but it told what he wanted from this.

Kyo squeezed his hand as he stared up at the ceiling. "You can stay as long as you want. No one is going to run you out." The words spoke volumes beneath them, the truer meaning just beneath the surface, murky and definable in whatever way Die chose to take it. And in that, there was no regret, no turning back. It was, simply put, what it was.


End file.
